jojofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Illuso
Illuso (イ ル ー ゾ ォ Irūzō) jest mniejszym antagonistą występującym w Vento Aureo. Członek La Squadra Esecuzioni, Illuso stawia czoło Pannacottcie Fugo, Leone Abbacchio i Giorno Giovanna w Pompejach w wyścigu, aby zdobyć ważny klucz pozostawiony przez szefa. Jest użytkownikiem Standa i wykorzystuje lustrzane moce swojego Man in the Mirror aby zasadzić się na wrogów. Wygląd Illuso to mężczyzna o ponadprzeciętnej wysokości i szczupłej lub średniej budowie. Ma jasne oczy i długie włosy do ramion związane w sześć warkoczyków. Jego strój jest całkowicie pikowany: kamizelka z długimi rękawami i dopasowanymi spodniami. W tym stroju nosi buty w stylu podobnym do Giorno i metalowych mankietów na rękawach. Ma również okrągłe ochraniacze na kolana i łokcie z paskami i pasem z kwadratową, metalową klamrą. Otwory są wycinane w stroju, aby odsłonić większość jego okolic brzucha i szyi. W niektórych panelach jego rękawy, zamiast zakończone metalem, kończą się bardziej pikowaną tkaniną w kolorze podobnym do koloru. Jego kamizelka zmienia również szczegóły, takie jak posiadanie klapki z guzikami, które spinają ją razem lub po prostu są jednym paskiem. Osobowość Illuso pojawia się przed Fugo, Abbacchio i Giorno jako pewny siebie i zadowolony z siebie zabójca. Wyróżniając każdego z nich, wyraża wielką pewność siebie i rozkoszuje się jego przewagą, ponieważ jego moc czyni jego przeciwników bezsilnymi przed nim. Jest także dumny z umiejętności, jakie posiada jego Stand, zauważalnie migając szyją w Fugo i przypominając mu kilka razy, że Man in the Mirror usunął jego zdolność do ataku. Jednakże, kiedy zostaje zepchnięty na róg, Illuso pokazuje nerwy, by zawsze myśleć o ruchach, które przywrócą sytuację na swoją korzyść, dopóki jego los nie zostanie zapieczętowany. Illuso jest również bardzo spokojny podczas pierwszej połowy walki, na przykład gdy szybko pokonał martwe wrony i niespodziewany atak Moody Bluesa. Jego zaufanie jest takie, że pozwala Fugo żyć, podczas gdy on ma przewagę, by ścigać Abbacchio, co okazuje się błędem, pozwalając swoim przeciwnikom na Stoisko w normalnym świecie. Anime rozszerza się na jego nieprzyjemność, pokazując, jak drwi z mocy Formaggio, nazywając go bezużytecznym, i działając najbardziej nieczuły na Sorbet i zniknięcie Gelato, zastanawiając się, czy nie spędzają razem czasu i otwarcie wspominają plotki, że dwoje jest parą. Illuso jest również bardzo spostrzegawczy w stosunku do swojego otoczenia, na przykład słyszy kroki Abbacchio, mimo że krzyczy na Fugo, a także szybko zauważa brak klucza w pokoju. Stał się również bardzo zaniepokojony i spanikowany, gdy Abbacchio odciął mu rękę, co trwało do śmierci Illuso. Nawiązał do tego, że prawdopodobnie był informatorem w La Squadra, ponieważ spośród wszystkich członków miał najwięcej informacji o drużynie Bucciarati. Wyjaśnił, że zapisał całą przeszłość Fugo w dzienniku, który trzymał, nawiązując do idei posiadania tego samego dla Abbacchio i miałby coś podobnego w Giorno, gdyby nie był nowy i pomimo braku jakichkolwiek informacji na ich temat Standa wkrótce szybko zdały sobie sprawę z tego, co każdy może zrobić. Miał też pewnego rodzaju czasopismo, które mogło zawierać więcej informacji. W Purple Haze Feedback, kiedy Sheila E obraża Illuso, Murolo (który ujawnił, że nienawidził La Squadra), śmieje się i pyta, co Illuso zrobił, by zasłużyć na obelgi. Może to oznaczać, że spośród wszystkich w La Squadra Illuso nie był najgorszym członkiem. Umiejętności Nazwa Standa: Man in the Mirror Stand Illuso to Man in the Mirror; humanoidalny Stand o umiarkowanej sile cielesnej, za pomocą którego Illuso może izolować przeciwników w dyskretnych alternatywnych przestrzeniach odbijanych w lustrach. Historia Vento Aureo Illuso został wprowadzony po raz pierwszy, gdy Abbacchio, Giorno Giovanna i Pannacotta Fugo poszli odebrać klucz w Pompejach. Fugo zaatakował ich, wykorzystując zdolność Man In The Mirror do ukrywania Illuso przed wzrokiem w Lustrzanym Świecie, po tym, jak próbował zaalarmować przyjaciół o obecności Illuso (chociaż Illuso zauważył, że nie obchodzi go, w thumb|left|Illuso atakuje Fugojakiej kolejności z nimi walczył). Grożąc zdobyciem potrzebnych informacji lub zabiciem, Illuso walczył i szybko pokonał Fugo, oddzielając Fugo od swojego stanowiska. Kiedy Abbacchio uciekł, by zdobyć klucz i opuścić Pompeje, Illuso porzucił walkę z Fugo po tym, jak pokonał go obietnicą, że go wykończy i goni za Abbacchio, wkrótce sprowadzając eks-policjanta do Lustrzanego Świata. Chociaż zaskoczony przez Abbacchio, który wyłączył się z Moody Blues, Illuso w końcu zaciągnął połowę Abbacchio, związał go swoim Stojakiem, aby skutecznie go unieruchomić, a następnie próbował zdobyć klucz. Wykorzystując swoją umiejętność Standa i poświęcając rękę, Abbacchio próbuje dać Giorno klucz i wywierać na niego presję, by Giorno pozostał na miejscu. Illuso próbuje następnie wciągnąć Giorno do Lustrzanego Świata i odnieść sukces bez walki, ale Giorno ujawni jedną z kapsułek wirusa Purple Haze, zaraziwszy się. Illuso jest również łatwo zainfekowany. Świadomy niebezpieczeństwa wirusa z powodu śmierci wron wcześniejszych bitew, thumb|Śmierć IllusoIlluso odrzuca Giorno od niego i nie ma innego wyjścia, jak tylko uciec z powrotem do świata rzeczywistego, odcinając w ten sposób zainfekowaną rękę. Jednak Giorno stworzyłby węża, który śledziłby pozycję Illuso i pozwolił Purple Haze go upolować. W ostatniej próbie Illuso łapie pięść Purple Haze i próbuje wysłać ją do świata luster, aby zapobiec uwolnieniu kapsułek zawierających jej wirus. To się nie udaje, ponieważ Purple Haze strzela do kapsułek, zanim mu się to uda, wirus bezpośrednio infekuje jego twarz. W końcu Purple Haze sama bije Illuso na śmierć, rozprzestrzeniając wirusa przez całe jego ciało i zostawiając mu kałużę ciała i odrzuconych ubrań W opinii Purple Haze, Giorno zastanawiał się w pewnym momencie, że Illuso przeżywając swoją powolną i bolesną śmierć, żałował każdej decyzji i wyboru życia, którego dokonał.